


Hard Rain Is Gonna Fall

by Yuval25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drarry, Gay, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Rain, Romance, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Content, Sneaking Around, Teenagers, The Golden Trio Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuval25/pseuds/Yuval25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rainy night during their sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry and Draco meet in secret. Love ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Rain Is Gonna Fall

**Author's Note:**

> First, I want to thank my awesome beta for this piece, who can be found on FFN by the pen-name 'fan-freak121'. I've NEVER had a beta that fast, with such a good heart, too!  
> I've really enjoyed writing this Drarry piece. I hope you'll enjoy it as well!  
> And don't forget to leave a review with your opinion!! :)

They were kissing. It occurred to Harry that if anyone found out about this little fact, at least one of them would be dead by Christmas. They had been careful, though; placing charm upon charm on the small space between two Hogwarts towers before they even so much as looked at each other in what others would think was the wrong way.

It was raining.

Their clothes were soaked, but the warming charms they had been sure to cast kept them from the cold weather.

Their wet lips, both from rain and saliva, met silently, the soft flesh almost molding together at the repeated contact. Their panted breaths created faint clouds of steam in the air despite the warming charms, and both boys clutched each other in a desperate, unspoken plea for more.

More time.

The one thing they didn't have was time.

The sound of the raindrops hitting the roof above them was the only sound apart from their breathing, the dark night around them making it all more intimate, and as the boys huddled closer together their lips smashed clumsily against each other, teeth clashing as they lost their concentration for a brief moment.

Their eyes were closed, dark and light lashes falling on their flushed cheeks delicately, throwing long shadows over their faces.

One set of green eyes opened lazily, staring dazedly at the other boy, an affectionate smile curling at his lips as they moved against paler ones. The other boy must have noticed the new position of Harry's lips and opened his eyes slightly, curiously peering at Harry, whose eyes twinkled lovingly.

"What?" murmured the blond against his lips, his eyes fluttering shut as Harry's tongue swept over his lower lip.

Draco opened his mouth and let his own tongue touch Harry's lips briefly, before closing his lips around Harry's bottom lip and sucking on it lightly, eliciting a small gasp from the other boy.

Harry secured his arms around Draco's waist, bringing their pelvises together, the taller boy's knees sliding further apart on the old stone floor in his position of straddling Harry. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, letting his long fingers bury themselves in the unruly hair, breathing in the freshness of the rain and the seductive scent of Harry.

Harry lifted his knees up slightly, making Draco slide further up his thighs and trapping him between his firm thighs and abdomen. As Draco tried to move into a more comfortable position, their crotches grinded against each other and the two boys let out quiet, raspy groans. Draco repeated the motion, and Harry's lips pulled away from his as the green-eyed boy nearly banged his head against the stone wall, Draco's hand on the back of his head being the only thing to prevent a nasty bump from showing on Harry's scalp later on. Harry's breath stuck in his throat as Draco brought himself down on Harry's lap more forcefully, and his hand gripped the blond boy's hip to stop the movement.

"We can't do this here," Harry whispered weakly.

Draco ignored him and started placing soft, open-mouthed kisses down his neck. Harry's breath came quicker and he clenched his eyes shut, his mind becoming foggy. He shuddered in pleasure, his resolve fading and leaving him only with an overwhelming feeling of desire.

The hand clutching the thick cloth of Draco's robe over his hip abandoned its earlier purpose and trailed down the cloth to the hem, freeing his under-shirt from his trousers and sliding beneath the layers of clothing and slowly up Draco's side, touching the smooth, feverish skin as he went.

Draco let his tongue massage the point where Harry's neck met his shoulder, pressing hard against the flesh until Harry finally got the hint and tilted his head to the side, making it easier for Draco to reach places on this neck and jaw he couldn't before. Draco's hand started gently stroking Harry's damp hair and scalp, letting his nails scratch the tender skin. Harry shuddered again, making Draco chuckle against his neck.

Harry's hand under Draco's cloths now moved horizontally, splaying over his upper back before moving downwards, making a wave of heat spread through Draco's body. Draco copied the motion with his free hand, worming under the cloths and immediately sinking his arm up to the elbow inside the heated space.

Unlike Harry's warm touch, Draco's palm had been pressed to the wall Harry's back had leaned against to support himself. Draco let his ice-cold fingers trail down Harry's spine, making Harry arch his back off the wall and meet Draco's thrust half way in what must have been a very well-calculated move on Draco's part, for the pleased smirk on his face and Harry's surprised gasp could not have indicated anything else.

"Draco," Harry managed to say accusingly, though his eyes stayed closed and he could not maintain a serious expression. It might just as well have been him calling his lover's name out in passion, but Draco could distinguish the slight difference in the tone of Harry's voice.

The blond lifted his head to level it with Harry's. "You never let me have any fun," he whispered against Harry's lips.

Harry grimaced. He could not concentrate like this. He could barely stop himself from pouncing on Draco and having his way with him. But this was Hogwarts, and somebody could walk in on them any moment – there was only so much concealment charms could do, especially in the rain when they're most likely to betray the ones hiding under them by shimmering – and it was easier to pretend to be caught up in a fist-fight fully dressed than naked.

Harry shuddered again. The thought of Draco naked was not what he needed in his head right now.

"I don't think I'd be able to stop once we got started, and you _know_ that would be bad," Harry insisted, trying to stay unaffected by Draco's methods of seduction. It wasn't working very well. He opened his eyes to see Draco's stormy ones staring into his own.

"I could always body-bind you if you're having any trouble," Draco suggested, licking his lips.

Harry groaned at the thought. "Fuck."

"Where did you pick up that delicious term?" asked Draco, his eyes gleaming and his lips set in a predatory smile.

"Muggles," Harry answered, trying to ignore the way his whole body tingled when Draco shifted on top of him.

"Then I thank the muggles for being productive, for once," Draco said, lowering his head to capture Harry's lips in a slow kiss.

As he drew back, Harry's head inclined forwards, as if drawn to Draco's lips by magic. Draco smirked and smashed his lips into Harry's, forcing them open with his tongue as he did. Their slick tongues met passionately, pushing against each other in a battle neither was ready to lose. Draco groaned into Harry's mouth, using both his hands to try bringing the shorter boy as close as possible. Harry released a moan, bucking up into Draco and making the blond bounce on his lap.

Both boys moaned at the friction, surprised at the unexpected contact. Draco buried his face in Harry's neck and panted through his nose, trying to regain control over his hectic thoughts.

Harry groaned at the feeling of Draco's warm breath on his neck. "Merlin, I want you."

"Then have me."

"Fuck."

"Are you going to follow-up on that promise?"

Draco pressed his tongue to Harry's neck. Just pressed it, not move it, teasing Harry.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is for me not to just jump you right now?" Harry bit his lip, but could feel his resolve weakening. He was losing this battle.

Draco grinded his arse into Harry's hardness, chuckling breathlessly. "I have a fair idea."

"Fuck," Harry choked out, shuddering.

"Let's," said Draco.

Harry couldn't remember how they got naked, or how Draco ended up on the floor with Harry moving fervently between his legs, or even how long it took until they both lied side by side, completely spent and exhausted.

He did remember, though, how Draco's eyes looked when he couldn't decide if what he was feeling was pain or pleasure, and how fast Draco's heartbeat was against his chest, and how warm he was, and how tight, and how much love he felt at that moment.

In the end they had to return to their dorms, as the rain has gotten stronger and they feared they wouldn't be able to find their way back if the thick veil of water got any thicker.

With a short, soft kiss, they parted, giggling breathlessly, each to his own dorm, hesitant to part ways, yet knowing it had to be that way.

At least, until the war ended, until the rain stopped, and then…

They knew they would thrive.


End file.
